EAAA
Earth Against Alien Aggression, or EAAA, is a human organization formed to protect Earth against potential alien threats. History EAAA began as a pessimistic, underground group formed after the IPC came in contact with Earth. Though initially it was a small militia, more of a club that hoarded guns at best, the organization gained ground quickly. Its numbers swelled, initially filled with ordinary people who simply could not bring themselves to trust the aliens that promised to make their lives easier. These people believed there was always a catch. As time went on and the IPC encouraged its planets to disband their militaries or hand over all weapons and munitions to the IPC's military arm, far more people began to join the EAAA's cause. When the US disbanded its military, many of the former officers and soldiers also joined EAAA and brought with them contraband arms, vehicles, and armor--some of it discarded as being seen as useless and out of date anyway, when compared with the alien technology the IPC brought with it. Thus, EAAA grew into a sizeable but undercover independent army. They always hoped it would never need to be used. Ranks and Basic Duties EAAA adopted many of the ranks from the US military, as it comprised a large portion of the early EAAA ranks. Basic duties are often either of defensive military form to protect bases, scout missions, or even secret agent-esque missions. Members *Andrea Taylor *Private Brin Gateway: The Return History As it turns out, the EAAA is justified in their concern. Sometime after the Savant's mission to the galactic core, the Ragna-Hydh secede from the IPC and declare war on them. Their attack is swift and ruthless, a bombardment of Earth the likes of which the planet had never seen. Some compared it to a planet-wide Blitzkrieg. Though the planet was not blown up in the aftermath, Earth's casualties were heavy. It took far too long for the political IPC to react, though the Sarai'i were the first to charge to Earth's rescue. In the ensuing onslaught, the EAAA (now having changed their name to Earth Against Raagna Aggression, or EARA) provided the best defense against the Ragna-Hydh. With most of Earth's weapons either melted down or in the possession of the IPC, EARA was the largest bastion against the Ragna-Hydh until the Sarai'i arrived. EARA no longer had to worry about remaining in hiding--its only goal now was survival. EARA and the IPC eventually pushed back the Ragna-Hydh, and a period of tentative peace followed, but it was short-lived. The Ragna were only biding their time. Having tested Earth's strength and seen that they were hardier survivors than the Ragna-Hydh had expected, Raagna waited for another century, massing its forces in secret. All the while, EARA was helping Earth to rebuild. The planet had been scalded, and many of the major cities were left in ruins. After the conflict, the IPC was more willing to give its planets defenses and military in order to protect against any future strife, but it was only after great deliberation in the Assembly. Many still did not believe it was necessary, as the Ragna-Hydh had been beaten off. EARA would be Earth's greatest hope when the Ragna-Hydh attacked in secret again a hundred years later. This time, the Ragna sought to cut off Earth from the aid of the Sarai, so while the Sarai'i were fighting in space with huge fleets of Ragna-Hydh fighters, millions of Ragna troops poured onto planet Earth. No other planet saw the fury of Raagna like Earth did. And once again, EARA rose to protect their home. The battle was won, but at great cost. The planet's surface was barren and unlivable. Every city had been destroyed or left to ruin. There were few civilians left alive after the devastation of the Second Interplanetary War. Those few who remained had no idea where to begin. Greenery was nonexistant on Earth any more. Sarai wasn't without its own scars, and the alien world did what it could to help Earth. Instead of colonizing the wastes of the planet's surface, however, Sarai built for Earth a city in the sky--the city that all Earth-dwellers would call home. This was the city of Vor, which was Sarai'im for "hope." This city spread, until it covered most of Earth's surface. In time, Earth came to be known by its new name. But as peace settled on the IPC once more, EARA was no longer needed. Its members threw their strength into rebuilding. The organization was disbanded, and the soldiers became citizens. Though legend still says, when the Earth needs them most, EARA will rise again... Category:Oltair Category:Browse Category:Humans Category:Earth Category:Content